Milky Way
The Milky Way is a galaxy of 100,000 light years in diameter that lies within the Local Group of other galaxies, though small compared to the vast known universe, it is one of the countless other galaxies. The galaxy is home to a numerous intelligent species that inhabit the galaxy. It has three satellites; two megallanic clouds and the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical. Astrography Regions Quadrants Though the Milky Way is dived by 'arms', for navigation the galactic powers divided the galaxy into equal galactic quadrants. * Alpha Quadrant * Beta Quadrant * Gamma Quadrant * Delta Quadrant History Ancient Past The galaxy was visited by many ancient races in it's primordial age, billion of years ago when the first signs of life were at their infant stage, Preservers, Xel'naga and the Precursors were among those who would be called the First Ones seeded the galaxy with life using their advance technologies and science that would give rise to numerous species to evolve as they have with others before them. The Eldar being one of the first to have reached a long evolutionary climb built their civilisations and created vast empires from the teachings of the Old Ones . The Ancients arrived in the galaxy some millions of years ago and seeded some planets with human life and the ancient Forerunners did so as well in exile to build a new civilisation of their own. Over millions of years, the galaxy is carved into several territories between interstellar powers, the Forerunner Ecumene, Iconian Empire, Eldar Empire and the youngest faction that recently risen into galactic power known as the Human-San'Shyuum Alliance after they fought in a terrifying war that plagued the galaxy for centuries. Between the known major powers, the Forerunners and the Eldar hold the largest territories of the Milky Way using their advance technologies to travel at great interstellar length such as Stargates, the Webway and other networks that are connected to other galaxies. War in Heaven At the time when the galaxy was entering an age of peace between the galactic communities, they were invaded by the Forerunners' old enemies and cousins, the Ori, using their human legions as religious followers to invade the galaxy in a holy crusade to bring those they see fit to be in the fold of the path of the Ori and eradicate those who deny their faith and so-called wisdom. The majority of the galaxy joined forces and launched a full scale war against them. The Imperium of Man, whom were told of this enemy saw their fellow humans as traitors and slaves to the false gods' illusions, hit them hard and defended their worlds as they could alongside their allies. The war spread throughout the galaxy and even to their neighbouring counterpart, the Halo Galaxy, the First Ones used the gate technologies to reach the Milky Way to prevent the war from spreading beyond their control with other hostile factions took advantage of the situation. But the Ori had unleashed a plague that affected not only humans or Ancients but most species with similar biological traits to weaken them. Ultimately, the First Ones used the resources they required and built the only weapons to destroy the threat, creating the Halo Array as the last resort to bring the end of the Ori and other enemies. The First Ones made certain to catalog all sentient life would be protected or relocated to escape the Halos' firing range before firing them. Scattering them in the known locations and fired them, wiping out their enemies, and most of the First Ones with them. New Age With the galaxy no longer under the control of the elder races, only few such as the Xel'naga and the Preservers watched over the young races until they evolve naturally to defend themselves and follow the same path as the previous generation had. But some such as the parasitic species, the Goa'uld quickly ascended into a galactic empire by enslaving many worlds, taking humans from their homeworld to other planets and posed as gods for thousands of years. The descendants of the San'Shyuum rebuild their civilisation and founded the religious empire known as the Covenant and believed the Forerunners as their gods from their forgotten history. Unification Wars Dominion War War of Darkness Interstellar Commonwealth By the 26th century, the majority of the galaxy have formed a galactic community known as the Intersteller Commonwealth, thus becoming the major power in the galaxy Native Races *List of Milky Way Races Category:Article stubs Category:Galaxies Category:Locations